


Running Through the Speed Force

by DreamOfMystery



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Depression, Dimension Travel, Fix-It, Gen, Parallel Universes, Wally West is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfMystery/pseuds/DreamOfMystery
Summary: “He can’t be Wally West. Wally’s Iris’s brother!”“Well, if he’s not Wally West, then who is he, Barry?”“I don’t know.”-Wally exits the Speed Force into another world, a world where there is another version of the Flash.





	1. Darkness

Running. That’s all Wally was now. Running. Foot hits the ground, again and again and again and again.  
Have to keep running.  
That’s all Wally is now. A runner, trapped in the speed force.

-

Something’s different. Wally can feel the speed force shifting around him.  
But there’s nothing he can do about that.  
He can only keep running.

-

The speed force jolts. Wally is pushed out.  
Now there is a world in front of him, swiftly changing, too blurred to be visible.  
Wally stops running.  
Then there is pain, and then there is darkness

-

Light arrives, sure as the sun and the moon that Wally had left behind.  
He’s not running anymore. He’s sitting.  
The room he’s in now is white, a slow white, unlike the white that burnt into his eyelids in the speed force.  
It’s a hospital room, that much he knows.  
Wally pushes himself up on the bed he seems to be on and a cluster of monitors he hadn’t even noticed were there starts beeping.

-

Now there’s a group of people looking over him, and he can’t help but feel a pang of loss at their teamwork.  
“What’s your name?”  
A woman is asking him questions and he realises he needs to speak.  
He coughs to clear his voice and speaks the first words to leave his mouth since the incident.  
“Wally, Wally West.”  
He’s too busy focusing on the sound of his voice, a voice, to notice the looks on the people’s (doctor’s?) faces.  
The world darkens again and Wally falls easily into sleep.

-

“He can’t be Wally West. Wally’s Iris’s brother!”  
“Well, if he’s not Wally West, then who is he, Barry?”  
“I don’t know.”


	2. Heavy

Another dimension. That’s what the scientists say. They say an energy burst pushed him through.  
Wally knows that’s not what happened.  
Wally ran and the world fell apart around him.

-

The female scientist comes in talking about medical charts and something about the Flash, but Wally ignores that.  
It won’t be his Flash. Nothing here’s his. Wally’s not even the right Wally.  
“Wally, I have to ask, are you a speedster? Can you run fast?”  
Running. Running like before when his eyes ached from the light and his thighs ached from exhaustion. Running to pick up his girl, who can’t smirk at him anymore, make fun of him anymore, kiss him anymore.  
Is he a speedster? Wally was a speedster then, back when he joked around and flirted. When his name didn’t sit strangely on other people’s tongues and the world didn’t whisper wrong wrong wrong in his ear.  
With a dry mouth, Wally replies, “No.”

-

“He said he wasn’t.”  
“You don’t believe him?”  
“All I know for sure is that he needs our help.”


	3. Grey

Walking was different. Everything was slow. But this way was better. Stay out of the way, stay slow, stay walking. Wally can feel energy racing in his veins, wanting to  _ move.  _

But there’s no point anymore. Thoughts of running leave blue sparks burning into his mind.

 

-

 

They help people here. It doesn’t take long to see that they’re close. They’re a family, no matter how fractured or strained.  _ (You had a family once, a thought murmurs, and you left them.) _

 

-

 

The grey walls press against his head. Wally can’t stay here, underground, much longer. Stale air fills his lungs. The others try to help, but they can’t give him what he wants. No one can.

It’s almost funny. Moved from one monochrome world to the next. At least there’s people in this one.

 

-

 

Wally asks the red-haired scientist  _ (Caitlin, he tries to remember) _ if he can go outside. He can, but only if someone else is with him. 

 

-

 

A coffee cools in front of him. He looks into its milky surface and wonders what he’ll see if he looks deep enough.

His company,  _ (Cisco, he does remember)  _ tries to joke, to coax any words out of him that aren’t short, tapered replies. Wally doesn’t see the point. No amount of words can take back his mistake. 

The air is nice, though, and he asks if he can come out again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to see how many responses this gets, but this should be continued.


End file.
